


My Design.

by Meowzalot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cannibalism, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me coping with Hannibal feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what I'm doing exactly. Just kinda using this to sort through emotions from the Hannibal finale. No spoilers. This first chapter isn't gory/sexual exactly. More like hints.
> 
> All that other stuff will happen. Just adding tags now since it will happen.

Something was bubbling just below the surface. Will had spent years poking and prodding this emotion he never bothered to name. Brushing it aside as a dark impulse everyone was guilty of once in a while. It made him good at his job. Standing among chaos as everyone struggled to remain sane Will Graham could shift through the details, taking what he needed.

It was never supposed to be like this.

He was never supposed to fall, but he hadn’t fallen, had he? It was more like a shove.

Hannibal Lecter had gingerly led him to the edge, calm voice soothing away any doubts. Relaxing Will even until he pushed.

He was there at the landing though. Offering a hand but Will didn’t know what to do now. Lying there in his broken mind set Will Graham sat across from Hannibal Lecter listening to pretty words, cryptic phrases that he hadn’t understood before so obvious. This is where Jack wanted him. At any cost to catch Hannibal Jack had ordered him to sit there, had given what amounted to a blessing to kill if it meant gaining trust.

That night was the actual first time Will thought he might be in too deep.

Standing beside the table staring down at his ‘offering’ Will felt nothing. No. That was a lie. Besides the ache in his hand there was something but he didn’t want to poke at it. The tension was slowly building, too much pressure and it was likely to explode.

It only eased when Hannibal was cleaning the bloody knuckles of his hand, a strangely gentle touch that Will hadn’t been expecting. The first brush of lips over the raw flesh had been unexpected as well but hadn’t he also seen the signs of this?

Will closed his eyes for a moment as his hand was turned over, lips pressing first to his palm before resting at his wrist.

“Calm and steady pulse. You should be fine.”

“Are we sure about that, doctor?” Will found himself asking, finally looking at the man who had been haunting his nightmares for months.

Their eyes met and Will relaxed against all better judgment. He knew how dangerous this man was but he felt oddly content under that stare. A warm hand went to his cheek, lips perking up into that small half-smile Lecter sometimes gave.

In a blur Will came back to himself standing over his design. The only thing keeping him upright were the hands right above his hips. His breathing was labored, body trembling. The predator was now the prey, perfectly blending into the creature he’d tried to become.

“This is my design.” Will whispered.

“This is your design.” Hannibals warm breath teased at his ear, grip growing tighter as they stood there examining the way flesh blended into bone. The scent of blood was soaked into everything and Will felt himself grow dizzy from it.

 

Will had no problem meeting Jacks eyes as he explained what happened. Even when he saw something flicker behind Jacks eyes he didn’t look away. This was what Jack had wanted him to do. It had to be done to catch Hannibal. 

For Abigail.

If Jack had had Hannibals almost inhuman sense of smell he might have noticed a lingering cologne Will had never used before. Well, not really cologne so much as body wash. Will hadn’t wanted to come into the office reeking of blood and torn apart meat. Nor of the other. . activities he’d partaken of that night back in Hannibals home.

“Is that all, Will?” Jack asked, glancing down at everything he’d written down.

“Yes.” Will didn’t see it as lying. He’d been as honest with Jack as he was Hannibal.

 

That night in bed Will laid there loosing himself in everything but sleep. His fingers flexed into the cool sheets, reliving the other night over and over. It has to be almost midnight by the time he reached for his cell phone, hitting a button for speed dial.

“Hello?”

“Hannibal.”

“Yes, Will. I wasn’t expecting a call quite this late. Is everything alright?”

That perfectly nurturing tone. Will almost wanted to laugh. What came out was a strangled attempt at a laugh at best.

“I see.” Hannibals voice was barely above a murmur. “I’ll be right over.”

Will sagged against the headboard, phone back on the bedside table as he waited. The dogs would bark but never for long. It occurred to him that getting up to make coffee, tea, something would be the polite thing to do and Hannibal loved manners. He just couldn’t seem to get the energy to move. Maybe in a few minutes if he just closed his eyes to rest for a moment.


	2. Trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure what I'm doing. Just working through feelings still.

Something wet pressed against his cheek, nudging until Will started to tip over. Reaching over he shoved the furry body away, chuckling as Winston leapt off the bed with a bark. Will rubbed at the back of his neck, sore from sleeping sitting up.

His alarm clock read 1AM in glaring red letters but that wasn’t what caught him off guard. The strong scent of bitter coffee hit him hard, making him realize the bedroom door was ajar where it hadn’t been a few short hours ago. The gun he kept in the bedside table remained there as Will got up, fully awake as he made his way to the kitchen.

“How are the nightmares, Will?” Hannibal sat at the kitchen table like this was completely normal. For them it kind of was, wasn’t it? Completely normal in how abnormal it was. “Is there something amusing in what I said?”

Will noticed the smile on his face then, almost enough to make his face hurt. “You sound like this is a session.”

“When a patient calls me in the middle of the night what else could it be?” Hannibal asked, gesturing to the coffee mug in front of the empty chair across from him.

Taking the seat Will wrapped both hands around the warm ceramic mug, forging the handle to feel the warmth instead. “Are you saying you break into every patient’s house when they call you in the middle of the night? Doesn’t sound quite professional, does it, doctor?”

Hannibal had an elbow propped against the tabletop, chin resting on his palm. Even without making eye contact Will could feel the other watching him. People tended to watch him for some reason or other. Jack did it, Alana did it, Freddie, now Hannibal. Everyone had their reasons. Worry, greed. . hunger.

“I will do whatever is in my power for a patients well-being.” Hannibal said, turning attention to his own coffee mug.

Will took a small sip to judge temperature but found it already perfect for him. Right now to the touch of sugar with no cream. “You should charge extra for this service.” He sounded brat like even to his own ears but he pushed, that bubbling sensation under the surface daring him to egg Hannibal on.

Looking into his own reflection in the coffee Will just listened to Hannibals movements. First setting down the mug, then getting up and walking around to his side of the table.

Gentle hands removed the mug, setting it down before going to his shoulders. 

“You are somewhat argumentative. Did something happen today?”

Gentle turned firm, increasing in pressure until Will felt his head roll back on a low sigh. “No.” He said calmly, wincing when Hannibal squeezed his shoulders a little too hard. “Things are progressing.” A hand went to his throat, squeezing just hard enough to show it was there. 

Opening his eyes Will looked up into the others eyes. Someone certainly looked pleased with himself. A thumb pressed against one racing pulse, tracing down. It would be so easy for these hands to snap his neck, or even just cover his air way until asphyxiation set in.

Hannibal actually smiled as his lower body squirmed, fingers flexing against his thighs. “Do you trust me, Will?”

“I think that would be a moot point.” Will murmured.

Trusting Hannibal Lecter was a mistake he’d made once. Would he be stupid enough to make it again?

Will trembled, listening to his own heart beat in his ears as Hannibal walked around to stand in front of him. “Trusting you is a risky business.”

A low chuckle accompanied the gentle touch to his cheek, turning Wills face upward. “Yet you called me first. Did it ever occur to you to call Jack? Even Alana would be sympathetic to your pain. She has such a protective nature when it comes to you.”

Poor Alana.

“I don’t want her to see this.” Will whispered. He cared for her, wanted only for her to be safe and happy. Which meant far away from him. “I don’t want to see this.”

“What have we learned in regards to denying ones true nature?” Hannibal asked, leaning down towards him. The first brush of lips was testing but Hannibal wasted no time in taking a better taste. That was the only way Will could describe it.

As his body was pulled up to stand his hands went to the other mans waist, tugging at the neatly tucked in button up shirt. Likewise Will could feel his shirt lifted slightly as warm hands went to his back. Hannibal had such warm hands, a fact that always caught him off guard. Even more so than those hands being on him.

“Go back to bed, Will.”

Will ignored the words, trailing his lips down to Hannibals throat. Brushing his tongue over the racing pulse he felt that feeling bubble up, the desire to bite down growing harder to ignore. He could already taste the blood, feel it drip down his chin and throat as he drank it.

Fingers tangled in his hair to yank his head back and Will was momentarily stunned that he wasn’t pulled back with a chunk of flesh in his teeth.

“A dog that cannot control his bite is trained with a muzzle. Do you require such handling?”

“Do you not trust me?” Will chuckled despite the pain in his scalp.

 

Will let out a pained gasp, body trembling as it arched upward. Punishing fingers teased open a thin cut right above his right nipple, working the skin painfully until blood welled to the surface. In this moment only one thought crossed Wills mind and it was wondering if he’d be able to get blood out of his sheets.

It wasn’t about the man leaning over his exposed chest, licking away the drop of blood before latching onto the cut and sucking. It wasn’t even how he should have been disturbed by this. It was about the fucking sheets.

His hands went to Hannibals shirt, gripping hard but not trying to stop him.

Heat pooled between his thighs, a fact he was sure Lecter hadn’t missed. 

“Please.” Will whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

“What is it you’re asking for, Will?” A tongue brushed hard over his nipple before teeth took over, leaving the nub bruised and tender.

What was happening to him?

Will felt something press against his lips and instinct had him accepting it, a finger. Biting down gently it took him a moment to realize there was something on the finger now between his lips.

Blood. When had Hannibal had the chance to cut his finger?

Giving a not quite human sounding noise Will sucked, taking the gift Hannibal offered freely and almost happily. When it was pulled away he whined but didn’t move to follow.

Hannibal sat next to his laid out form, a little ruffled maybe but otherwise looking completely composed as he licked at his own finger. Something changed in his expression and Will trembled as their eyes met.

The thin box Hannibal pulled from his pocket was almost impossible to see in the soft lighting but he watched the man open it. A flash of silver and the scalpel was now held in the hand of a man Will had tried to have killed only a short time ago.

“Do you trust me?”

Will looked from the scalpel to Hannibal, licking the taste of this madman from his lips.

“Yes.”


End file.
